The Sunday
by awesomegirl23
Summary: Oneshot. It's seems like a normal sunday.Seigaku regulars are all meeting up at Eiji's house . But what when they all meet Eiji's new paper girl and suddenly feel in love? PLz read story.Sort of bad summary.It's real funny though.


Hey I decided to write a random fanfic mostly because I was bored. I hope you like it.

* * *

Eiji woke up on a Sunday, he seemed to be completely immersed in excitement. He didn't know why he was so happy. The team was only coming over to hang, but still he was happy. He walked to his bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly, got changed ,and ran downstairs. "Yes it's Sunday, we get the paper today!" Eiji knew the newspaper wasn't the most "cool" thing to read, but of course the _comics_. He ran outside left to find no newspaper on the driveway. Then a girl, that looked just about his age, came up to him on a skateboard.

"Hiya, here's your paper!" She wore a smile that stretched ear to ear, exposing her bright white teeth. Her straight brown hair was hanging over her shoulders and her sparkely brown eyes were staring right at Eiji. He seemed to forget where he was because he was standing there for 3 minutes looking at her. "Excuse me, your paper." She said handing it to him.

"Oh sorry." He replied and looked straight to the ground. He could feel his face burning up.. "Thanks." He said sheepishly.

"No problem." She said and flashed another flirty smile in his face. Then just like that the girl of Eiji's dreams was gone. Riding away in her carriage because in Eiji's mind she was his princess. Even though he didn't even know. He walked back in his house and gave a sigh.

"What are you so happy about?'' His sister asked with a crooked smile on her face.

"Nothing sis. You're silly." He said laughing with a (I'm totally hiding something tone.)

"Right." She replied sarcastically.

* * *

The "GIRL" was riding down the street ,giving people their papers ,humming a Paramore song , when…

"Ouch!" She yelled.

''Hey watch where-"He was cut off mid sentence. Why? Well he saw her face, and noticed that he fell on top of the girl in rather awkward position. His face was almost on fire. He immediately stood up. Looking down and he said with a squeak in his voice, "Sorry, it was my fault."

"No you're right I should watch where I'm going. Sorry, I'm the new paper girl here." She said holding out her hand.

"I'm Kauro Khiado ." He replied shaking her hand.

"Are you hurt? Do you need help? I'm sorry." She said panicking. kauro was sort of surprised at her random outburst.

"No it's alright really." He said smiling. There was a long awkward silence.

"Well I should be going." She said walking away. She turned around and apologized once again and kauro was one his way to kikumaru's house. Leaving his girl to skate board away.

* * *

Ryoma and Momo were on their way to Eiji's house when they saw _her_ too.

"Who is _she_?" Momo said almost drooling.

"Momo, _she_ is way out of your league." He said raising Momo's jaw of the ground.

"How do you know she looks just about my type." He said walking towards her.

"He never learns." Said Ryoma under his breath.

"HI!" said Momo literally in her face.

" Um... hi" she said in that same enthusiastic tone as Momo.

" Guess what?'' he said .

"What" She replied awkwardly.

" I'm Takeshi Momoshiro and i'm .... LIKEABLE!!!" He said loudly.

Ryoma's thoughts(" Dumb ass")

" That's awesome , really, you look like a nice person , i couldn't be more intrested, but i have papers to deliver." She said trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Okay then! bye! love ya!" Momo was looking after her. Ryoma came over and flicked his forehead.

" You're such an idot , i told you she was way out of your leauge.'' he said hotly .

" Hey did you not hear her , she couldn't be more interested." Momo said with his hands on his hips nad his eyes closed.

" Come on were gonna be late." said Ryoma ignoring him.

" Wait , Echizen she was interested,right? ECHIZEN!!" he yelled after him as Ryoma was walking away.

* * *

Yet again more victims of this so called _perfect_ girl are walking to Kikumaru's house. Who you may ask? Read and find out.

I swear man, i did, i bagled him good." Said fuji boasting. Fuji wasn't usally the bragging type,but he was proud of him self for beating a 12th grader in a match 6-0. " And do you know what shot i used to destroy him?!"

" Yes, the Brown Bear . " said Taka in a ( I heard this before tone.)

" Oh i told you that already,didn't I." Said fuji with an apologetic smile on his face.

" Yeah 32 times ,in counting." said Taka rolling his eyes. Then _she _walked by.

" Who the hell is she?" said Fuji.

" I don't know but she _is_ pretty." Said Taka.

" Watch and learn kid. Watch and learn." said Fuji. He walked up to her and thought of the best thing he could say. Out of everything he could have possibly said he said this. " I thought the ocean was blue 'till i saw your eyes."

" My eyes are brown." she said.

" I mean you know ,brown water." he said trying to come up with a excuse.

" So you're comparing my eyes to polluted water!" she said with disgust.

" No wait" he said as she walked away.

" I have papers to deliver." As she walked away she gave taka a girly smile and walked away.

"WHAT!" how did you do that?" Fuji asked Taka surprised.

" I don't know,but thanks to you I know what _not_ to do." He said

"Hn." Fuji said insulted.

* * *

Inui was walking all by himself.(No surprise there)(no offense to inui lovers,if any). Then it happened. _She_ was walking and inui was just staring. Apparently she noticed because walking towards him,and that didn't happen much.

"Do you have a problem?!" She asked him angrily.

" No sorry... you're really pretty though." he said.

"CREEPER!!!!!!!!!!!!." she slapped across the face and ran away.

" Why does that keep happening to me?" He said on the floor.

* * *

Tezuka and Oishi were walking also on their way to Eiji's house." it is a lovely day isn't it." asked Oishi.

" Yes it is, but not as lovely as her." Tezuka said pointing at her.

" Tezuka don't point." said Oishi. She was walking up to them.

"Hi." She said. " I'm truly inspired, really." She said. They looked at eachother with a (what the hell is she talking about face.)" standing up for your gay men rights."

"WHAT!" They said in sync.

" I'm proud." She said wiping a fake tear from her eyes." Now if you'll excuse me i have papers to deliver. Stick it to the man." Then she walked away. They stood there in a more than nessecary awkward silence.

" Well we do make a..." Tezuka was cut off.

"Bye." said Oishi. He walked away. Quickly.

* * *

Finally they all made it kikumaru's house. They sat there in the living room in dead silence. Obviously Eiji was the one to break it.

"So guess what happened today.i met the girl of my dreams." said eiji.

" Omigod me too." they said one after another.

" Yeah she's my new paper girl." said Eiji with a smile as he looked of into the far distance.

"WHAT!" They all said. " SHE'S MINE THOUGH!" They all said together again.

" Woah what . Does she have long shiney brown hair and sparkely brown eyes?" asked Eiji.

" YEAH!" They all said except Fuji.

"Yeah, she does have brown eyes." said fuji.

" You should know." said Taka. " You called them muddy." At that point they were all shouting and yelling at eachother all at the same time.

"HEY!" yelled Ryoma who was against the wall. He stood up. " One queastion , did any of you acuatlly catch her name?" They stood there mumbuling for a moment.

"No." They said all together.

" You still have a ways to go." Said ryoma.

The End _

Thx 4 reading

plz review.


End file.
